Punishment
by MMAD about SVU
Summary: "You know Andrea," Miranda smirked, backing her young wife against the kitchen counter, "you have been very naughty, and I feel like you should be punished, don't you my pet?"
1. Chapter 1

Mirandy

"You know Andrea," Miranda smirked, backing her young wife against the kitchen counter, "you have been very naughty, and I feel like you should be punished, don't you my pet?"

Andrea gulped, blood rushing to her already soaking folds. "W-What have I done Miranda?"

With a small shake of her head and a soft slap to Andy's cheek, she reworded her question. "How have I displeased you, mistress?"

Miranda's smirk grew to a predatory smile, "Many things, I'm sure. But this time my pet, you showered without waking me first. Now pet- I don't truly ask for much, do I kitten?"

Andy shook her head quickly, she had been running late this morning, and not woken Miranda for her morning inspection, throughout the day, had been waiting for the call, it never came. Now it was 10 PM and their children were all in bed, so her loving wife was replaced by her mistress.

"No, of course I don't. And you've been such a good pet for so long, I was about to give you such a reward...but now, I don't know what I shall do to you." Miranda slowly trailed her hands up Andrea's arms, causing the younger woman to shiver. "First- I want you to recite your rules, verbatim- in order."

"Yes mistress." Andy took a deep breath before looking down, she wasn't allowed to look her mistress in the eye, unless directed.

"1: Never question my mistress, I am hers to use as she pleases.

2: Wake before mistress for morning inspection.

3: If I do not pass inspection, kneel in presentation position and wait for the 20 lashes.

4: Always be home by 5 pm, in order to make dinner for family

5: When girls are at father's be waiting at door naked except for my collar and heels.

6: I am not allowed to leave the house other than work- without my mistress

7: My mistress loves me, and my punishments are for my own good

8: All food and drink must be approved by my mistress

9: All clothes must be approved by my mistress

10: I am a pet, I am an object, I have no rights, and my mistress is my owner."

Miranda smiled lightly when the girl finished, "That's a good kitten. Go to your punishment room, I will be there shortly."

Andrea bowed lightly before starting to walk to the basement.

"Kitten, are you forgetting something?"

Andrea cursed inwardly, "I'm sorry mistress." Andy got on her hands and knees and continued the journey.

 _ **DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

Miranda quickly ascended the stairs to her and Andrea's 3rd floor bedroom. She needed to change from her Bill Blass pant suit and into a more... Useful outfit for tonight's events. In all actuality, Miranda was extremely tired, and wasn't sure if she had the stamina to do this tonight. But Miranda also knew that with someone like Andrea, consistency was key- and Miranda loved being in control of the younger woman. The first time they had tried some light bondage, the editor was worried that their relationship would become awkward outside of the bedroom, that Andrea would be afraid of her. The younger woman had proven this to be false, she seemed to understand that at times Miranda was her mistress, and others, she was simply her wife. Andy knew this both in and outside of the bedroom, so when Miranda became mistress she complied, excitedly, but there were days of soft love making- the pair enjoyed both with equal passion.

But no matter the situation, Andrea knew not to disobey her rules, unless told by Miranda, and not waking Miranda was a big no-no.

Andy was a woman who was usually so well behaved, so her disobedience was slightly shocking. Miranda mulled this over quickly and grabbed what she knew was her young wife's favorite mistress outfit. The body suit was made entirely of leather, which fit as a second skin against the editor's fit body. The leather started at her ankles, and pulled against her torso and arms, the only skin showing was a large portion of cleavage. She slipped on an incredibly high pair of black Prada patent leather heels, they only added to the 'sex factor' of the outfit. Then the editor fixed her makeup, painting her lips crimson, and her eyes clean but a dark swipe of eyeliner. Musing her hair, Miranda decided she looked every bit like a mistress would. Throwing one last look into the mirror, Miranda descended down to her oh-so-lovely prey.

 _ **DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

Andrea ran down to the basement, she needed to be in position by the time Miranda found her, which she knew wouldn't take long. Fumbling down into the basement, which was fully finished with the 4th guest bedroom in the house, a large bathroom, complete with Jacuzzi tub and a kitchenette, which was fully functioning. What no one knew though, including the girls, that under the bed in that lovely guestroom, was a door in the floor which led down to what had become Andrea's punishment room.

The young brunette pushed the bed to the far wall, and put in the code for the heavy metal door. 07/09/10, the couple's wedding date. Waiting for the mechanism to unlock, Andy pulled her tight red dress over her head, struggling slightly and threw it into the closet. Part of her 'outfit rule' were the undergarments and being that Miranda had set out her dress last night with no panties or bra, that meant she was now stark naked, minus her nude Manolo Blahnik's. A tick of the lock let her know she could yank open the heavy door, and climb down the staircase. At the bottom, she flicked on the lights and watched the sound proof room illuminate. The walls were white and the floor was a deep wood, it was simple and clean, what you couldn't see were the handles in the wall which opened various closets that held Andrea's punishment equipment. There was only one handle Andy was allowed to touch and it was the one which held her collars, she had 15 of them, each varying in color, size, and material. With a shaky hand she pulled the tight black leather collar and clipped it around her neck. This was Miranda's favorite, it cut off her circulation slightly, and the color contrasted with her milk white skin. Andy gave a small smile, remembering the time when Miranda had forbidden her from ever tanning, Miranda liked her pale and unsullied by the sun's vicious rays. Then she sobered, remembering why she was here and kneeled in the middle of the room, her hands clasped at the base of her spine.

 _Now to wait._

 _ **DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

Miranda strode into the guest bedroom, a predatory smirk on her lips. Noticing the dress thrown haphazardly on the floor in the closet displeased her, such care of couture… Miranda growled. Stalking down the stairs Miranda saw her wife in position.

"Well, it seems you can at least follow one rule." Miranda purred, her heels echoing off of the walls. "You, seem to not care about the lovely dress I left out for you."

Miranda noticed the girl was about to open her mouth, "That wasn't a question."

Andy paled, she hadn't even thought about Miranda's reaction to the dress, she would make sure to shower the woman with apologies and kisses the moment punishment was over.

"Now, let me see you my darling, on your feet." Miranda smirked, "Actually, you do not deserve to see your mistress after such blatant disrespect, do you my pet?

Andy shook her head, "No Mistress."

Miranda smirked opening a door on the wall behind Andrea and pulled a black silk blindfold from a drawer hidden in the wall. Walking quietly behind the younger woman she slipped the blindfold over her love's eyes and tied it tightly behind her head.

"Why are you being punished?"

"B-because I didn't wake up my mistress before I left, so I also m-missed morning inspection."

"Correct." Miranda ran her hand across Andy's now covered face, "Tell me what you believe to be an acceptable punishment my pet."

Andrea shivered, her wife's hand creating goosebumps across her skin, "M-maybe lashes."

Miranda smirked, making sure not to let it seep into her voice she whispered into her kitten's ear, "How many?" Reaching her tongue out to lick the shell of the brunette's ear, "We don't have all day."

Andy gasped, "Forty mistress." Her body arching into Miranda's touch, "Please."

Miranda's smirk turned into a full blown smile, "Acceptable." Miranda ran her hand across the pale expanse of Andrea's back, across each vertebrae, relishing in the small whimpers she left in her wake. "On your hands and knees."

Andy quickly shifted into her position, listening to the almost silent 'click' of her mistress's heels, the sound of a door opening and of Miranda swinging the Cat O' Nine Tails whip in the air.

"After each lash, you will say the number, and thank you." Miranda brought the whip down next to Andrea's ear, "If you cannot follow my rules, you will be punished further."

Andy shuddered and nodded, "Yes Miranda."

Miranda laughed silently, "Are you ready my pet?

"Yes Mistress, please punish me."

Without another warning, Miranda brought the whip down lightly across Andrea's plump behind.

"One, thank you Mistress." Andy moaned out, the first hit was always the softest, slow and sensual, leading up to the harsh, painful lashes, which would leave bright red welts across her thighs and ass for at least a week.

 _ **DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

"Thirty seven!" Andrea let out a scream, "Thank you mistress!"

Miranda let out a dry chuckle. "Such a pain slut, I bet your cunt is dripping for me, hmm?" She pulled the whip, high into the air, and slashed into Andrea's soft flesh.

The feeling of the whip slicing into her flesh, tore a high pitched wail from her throat and coaxed tears down her face, "Thirty eight!" She groaned, "Thank you Mistress."

Bringing the whip against her skin twice more, in quick succession Miranda's smile turned feral as the younger woman whimpered and screamed for her.

"Good girl." Miranda kisses her way across the scarred globes of flesh, "Are you alright?"

"Yes Mistress."

Stepping away from her beautiful wife, Miranda smirked down at the slightly shorter woman, she noticed her trembling knees.

"Get up my darling, on your feet my love." Miranda ran her hands down Andrea's back, smiling at the shivers as she stood slowly. "W-what now mistress?" Andy asked softly

"Now I will take off your blindfold and you can show me how sorry for treating your nice things haphazardly. I do not buy you gorgeous dresses for you to toss them to the floor. I do not buy you things for you to disrespect me and the things I bring into our home, hmm?" Miranda's voice was pure ice, but the strokes down Andy's torso were like a direct flame to her pale skin.

"Yes Mistress." Andrea spoke firmly, already knowing the pain of what would be in store if she did not comply with rules twice in one night.

Miranda smirked, "Good girl" And then a smack to her abused ass before ripping the blindfold off the other woman's face. "Get to it kitten."

The brunette dropped back to her knees and brought her hands around Miranda's thighs from the behind, grasping at the warm soft skin of the inner thigh, spreading her legs apart slowly Andy's tongue lashed out at the wet flesh of Miranda's sweet juice that had dripped down into the warm plains of skin.

"Ttttthhhat's my girl." Miranda slurred, already so close to cumming. "Lick my sweet pussy you little slave.

Andrea almost gagged, Miranda had never just out-right called her a slave and the word both intensified her lust, and her fear. With a few, expertly placed strokes of her tongue- Andy had her wife sailing away.


	2. Chapter 2

6: I am not allowed to leave the house other than work- without my mistress

DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDPWDPWDWP

"I expect you, in your punishment room, on your knees in ten minutes." Miranda hissed as they walked into the house. The older woman was livid, she could not believe the gall of the younger woman, blatantly throwing herself at every Tom, Dick, and Harry who walked into the gala. She scoffed as she climbed the stairs to their shared bedroom, and rifled through her drawers, pulling out a deep green corset, with studded leather trim and a long leather tie up the front. Grabbing a pair of leather boy shorts and pulling them up before painting her lips a deep red and slipping on a pair of sky high Prada heels, Miranda gave herself a once over in the mirror, her lips curling into a predatory smirk. "Damned girl." She muttered as she stalked down to the punishment room.

Andy loved teasing her wife, it wasn't really all that hard, she just had to make sure to flirt with every man she saw and Miranda would be riled up and ready to go. What Andy didn't expect was the anger, the pure fury in her wife's eyes… Maybe she did know what Andy was up too. _Shit._

Andy stripped, her tight, floor length dress, hanging it in the closet and taking the pins from her hair, letting the long tresses tumble down her shoulders, and she bit her lip- Maybe she had gone too far… But she couldn't think about that now. Andy pushed the bed to the far wall and climbed down the stairs

"Andrea" Miranda whispered as she walks into the clear white room, her eyes tailing up and down her wife's glorious milky curves.

"Y-yes, Mistress?" Andy curses her stutter and tries to straighten further, wanting to placate her wife.

"You are a dirty little whore, hmm?" Miranda asked, starting to circle the younger woman, the pain of seeing her hanging off of Samuel Jordan's arm, the man owned three magazine corporations, she couldn't bother to remember the names of. "Flouncing around in a tight dress, your perky ass sticking out." She pursed her lips and trails the toe of her pump cross Andrea's backside and licks her lips.

"Hands and knees, dirty little kitten." She licks her lips again and smirks as she sees the gorgeous sight. Walking over to the small door, she pulled out a collar- baby pink and loose enough not to choke the woman…yet.

"You forgot your collar, pet." Miranda snarled and quickly snapped it around the brunette's neck. "Beautiful." Taking a ribbon from the same cupboard she tied Andy hair up into a ponytail. "Now, slut, you need to tell me, why on Earth you thought it would be acceptable for you to go whoring around at **my** gala?" Miranda frowned as she yanked the ponytail painfully, "I just want a wife who isn't a slut, a sweet girl who loves me unconditionally." She sighed and pulled Andy up from her hands to just be on her knees, back arched and Miranda attacked her neck, sinking her teeth into the sweet flesh.

"Ah-ahh!" Andrea whimpered bucking her hips into the air. Miranda's obsession with biting her had become almost a constant in their sex life, she felt as if there was a new bite mark on her every morning, most she didn't remember receiving. Sex with Miranda could be so frenzied, so many feelings and emotions and delicious torture, specifics never really stood out. "I'm S-sorry mistress."

Miranda chuckled darkly, removing her teeth from the tantalizing neck, proud she could stop herself before drawing blood. "Now, my kitten, what is a proper punishment?"

The brunette shuddered, you would think, when Miranda allows her to choose her punishment it would be easier, nicer perhaps… It wasn't. Andrea always felt the need to show Miranda she could take it, anything and everything that her mistress was capable of.

Andy squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath, "C-can we do the questions?" The journalist could practically hear her mistress purr behind her, "With… With the cane?" Andy winced, she hated the damned cane, but it was important- to show Miranda she would be good.

"Feeling bold, my darling?" Miranda asked, her voice cold, but she could barely contain her excitement, the excitement of the 'question round' was almost too much. Miranda would ask her pet a question, sometimes they would be about her actions, but every once and awhile Miranda would just throw in some trivia, with each wrong answer she would get a slap with the cane, and with every correct answer, the editor would plant a kiss to her abused cheeks.

The tale-tell clicking of Miranda's heels across the floor made Andy shake, she was so nervous, not because the questions were hard, but with the pressure of needing to get them correct, she usually forgot simple answers.

"Hmm, let's start nice and easy…" Miranda smirks behind her wife, bringing the thin, flexible cane down next to her ear, she loved the whimper that fell from those pouty lips. "True or false, I am your mistress?" The white haired editor trailed the cane down Andy's spine.

"T-true Misstress." Andrea stuttered, cooing as Miranda pressed a sweet kiss to her arse.

"True or false, you are a dirty little kitten?" Miranda continued to trail the cane across her wife's milky expanse of back.

"False!" Andrea pouted, wanting to cross her arms, but being on her hands and knees made that an issue.

"Incorrect." Miranda smirked before bringing the cane down roughly on her pet's ass, she was not planning on being gentle today, her wife needed to remember whom she belonged to, and Miranda was going to make sure she would… Every time she sat down.

There was a small squeak from Andy, but other than that she was silent.

"Tell me… Who was the 34th president?"

"T-Truman?" Her eyes widened, "No no no, Miranda I meant Eisenhower! P-please!"

Miranda growled loudly, bringing the cane down on each cheek a few times, she couldn't really keep track, in this room they never _ever_ used real names, it broke an unspoken rule between the two, this was different.

"FUCKKKKKKKKK" Andy screamed, sobbing, her arms giving out as she fell to the floor, tears streaming down her face.

Miranda threw the cane across the room and drug her nails down Andrea's back, digging them into her abused ass. "Clean yourself up." She muttered as she stalked up the stairs.

Andy started to cry, she felt used, and normally Miranda would cuddle her up and kiss her, clean her, protect her and assure her she did everything out of love. She was so confused, why was Miranda, her loving wife acting this way.

"Miranda…. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for whatever I did, please don't hate me." Andy sniffed, her ass was stinging, so all she could wear was her huge t-shirt. "Y-you left."

Andy crawled into the bed and nuzzled into her wife's side. "Mira…."

"You called me Miranda." She whispered, "You called me Miranda in the room… you broke that rule, Andrea. I was not Miranda there I was your mistress, not your loving, caring wife. Is that how you think I am, always?" Andy gasped, "N-NO! Miranda! You are my love- my one and only love." She kissed her neck.

Miranda smiled softly and pulled her wife on top of her. "You're never allowed to leave the house without me… Ever." Andy chuckled and kissed her love softly.

"Yes Mistress."


End file.
